YISU
by star azura
Summary: mereka tampak sperti sepasang manusia yang sedang memadu kasih, tapi mereka bukan kekasih.. "jangankan ciuman pertamaku, kesucianku pun sudah terenggut paksa" "malam berdarah ini akan menjadi akhir dari segala derita" singkirkan semua trauma dan penderitaan dengan memotong ingatan,.. 'Arigatou... Sasuke-kun... Sayonara...' Ino Yamanaka merindukan kematian..
1. Chapter 1

**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

><p><strong>...YISU...<strong>

* * *

><p>" Sasuke-kun! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku!" pinta, lebih tepatnya perintah yang mengandung unsur paksaan dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat sebahu yang kini diikat ekor kuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun pada seorang anak lelaki yang tampak sebaya dengannya.<p>

"He..? Memangnya kau siapa berani mengaturku?" jawab anak lelaki bernama Sasuke yang dari tadi dipelototi oleh sepasang mata biru milik gadis berambut pirang tadi.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun! Jadi kau tidak mau satu sekolah lagi denganku?" tanya Ino si gadis pirang itu yang dijawab Sasuke dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Ino pula.

"Gadis idiot sepertimu paling hanya akan diterima di SMU berlevel rendah jadi untuk apa aku mengikutimu?" komentar tajam Sasuke. Mendengarnya mau tak mau membuat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, namun Ia juga tak menyangkal dan tak ada amarah disana.

"Lalu kau sendiri mau masuk SMU mana Sasuke-kun?" biasa, tak ada kekesalan dari nada bertanyanya.

"Konoha International High School" jawab Sasuke santai.

"HAAAA...! Kenapa kau memasang level setinggi itu sih Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana aku bisa mengikutimu?" teriak Ino frustasi. Sedang Sasuke tampaknya sudah tak ingin menanggapinya dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Ino dan memejamkan mata.

"Hei...apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera ber..."

Teng...teng...teng...

"Tuh kan! Ayo cepat bangun!" pinta Ino. Namun walau mulutnya berujar demikian, dia tetap pada posisinya, tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke bukannya segera beranjak Ia malah membetulkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

"Tunggulah 15 menit lagi,,Ino!"

"Ya..ya... Baiklah anak manja" Ino-pun menurut untuk membiarkan Sasuke tidur dipangkuannya lebih lama. Mata aquamarine yang biasa memandang dengan tegas itu melembut, dibola mata indah itu hanya ada pantulan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah tiduran di pangkuannya.

Layaknya sepasang anak manusia yang sedang memadu kasih. Namun sayang mereka bukan kekasih! Mereka hanya dua orang sahabat. Bukan! Bahkan ikrar sebagai sahabat atau temanpun tidak pernah terucap dari keduanya. Tapi entah mengapa sejak dua bulan yang lalu keduanya mulai dekat, seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Keduanya mulai berbagi bekal - lebih tepatnya Ino yang selalu membuatkan bekal makan siang. Keduanya mulai berbagi kisah - walau si gadislah yang lebih mendominasi cerita. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan- kali ini Sasukelah yang selalu lebih dulu menyamankan dirinya dengan tiduran dipangkuan Ino atau bersandar dibahunya.

Tapi semua kisah, semua pertemuan pasti ada awalnya bukan?

Berawal dari hari itu, dua bulan yang lalu ketika seorang Yamanaka Ino terlihat oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menangis di atap sekolah.

Flash back on!

"hiks...he...hiks...ha..hiks..." suara isakan terdengar dari balik tiang yang menyangga tangki penampung air di atap sekolah.

"Berisik kau!" sergah sebuah suara berat khas anak laki-laki. Ino gadis yang sedang menangis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tepat didepannya. Walau singkat tapi Ino sempat tebelalak melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Tidak ada kata-kata maupun suara yang Ia keluarkan bahkan tangisnya seketika itu mereda. Namun Ino hanya bisa kembali tertunduk.

Sasuke, bagaimanapun bukan anak laki-laki yang dengan tega membiarkan seorang anak perempuan menangis. Namun dia juga bukan seorang anak laki-laki yang pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata bujukan untuk mendiamkan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Karena itu dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke sebuah kotak bekal yang ada disamping Ino. mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk duduk disamping Ino.

"Apa ini punyamu? Kebetulan aku lapar. Aku akan memakannya!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah membuka kotak bekal itu tanpa perlu repot-repot menunggu persetujuan dari Ino. Sedang pemiliknya hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan lahap menghabiskna bekal miliknya.

"Sa...su...ke...-kun?" lirih Ino yang jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke. Mendengar namanya

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm..? Tentu saja! Kau kan sangat populer di sekolah ini terutama dikalangan anak perempuan," Ino sudah berbicara dengan nada lantang dan ceria."Bagaimana bekalnya? Enak tidak? Aku sendiri lho yang membuatnya," tambah Ino penuh percaya diri. Dia mulai berdiri dan meranggangkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang,"Namaku Yamana Ino! Kalau kau mau kau boleh memanggilku Ino!" senyum cerah tanpa beban terpancar dari wajahnya.

Pemandangan itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sesaat. Cukup heran dan terkejut. Gadis ini seperti bukan gadis yang tadi menangis terisak sendirian.

Teng...teng...teng...

Bel masuk tanda istirahat siang berakhir, menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpanaan sesaatnya,"Aku ingin memakannya lagi besok!" perintah Sasuke pada Ino. Anak perempuan yang baru saja dikenalnya. Setelah itu Ia menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Ino yang belum selesai mencerna kata-katanya.

"Eee...apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya besok?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino mulai melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya." Dasar! Benar-benar anak laki-laki sombong yang se-enaknya sendiri"

Flash back off

Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka. Hingga saat ini mereka selalu bertemu diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat siang dengan Ino yang selalu menyiapkan bek"al. Tanpa janji. Tanpa persetujuan.

Soal kenapa Ino menangis saat itu. Bukanlah topik yang akan dibahas saat ini. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Sasuke juga tidak tau sampai saat ini, karena Ia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!" titah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari pangkuan Ino.

"Kau membuatku kaget Sasuke-kun!" bentak Ino. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar terkejut. Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

"Ck...!"Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya berdecak dan langsung menarik tangan Ino. Mengajaknya meninggalkan atap sekolah mereka.

#**STAR**#

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang sedang membersihkan ruang laboratorium MIPA.

"Maaf saja ya Sasuke-kun. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku harus membersihkan laboratorium ini sebagai hukuman karena aku terlambat masuk kelas," omel Ino, " dan ini karena ulah seseorang yang menahanku diatap sekolah" tambah Ino sambil melirik Sasuke yang mulai mengambil posisi untuk duduk manis disalah satu kursi ruangan itu. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk minta maaf apalagi membantu.

"Haaa..." Ino menghela nafas. Sangat tau kalau tidak akan mungkin berharap seorang pangeran setampan Sasuke mau repot-repot membantunya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan hukumanmu! Jangan membuatku bosan menunggumu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu menungguku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino tak senang.

"Hari ini aku ingin pergi ketaman bunga. Kau harus ikut untuk menemaniku tidur," jawab Sasuke yang benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak memahami pertanyaan Ino yang baru diajukan padanya.

"Me..menemanimu tidur? Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Sasuke-kun!" sergah Ino terlihat gugup sembari memegang kerah bajunya sendiri dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya memegang pipet tetes.

Sekejab Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu detik berikutnya Ia menyeringai,"Apa otak idiotmu itu sedang berpikiran kotor, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Ino baru sadar sehingga mulai salah tingkah dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya,"Aaghh..." teriak Ino tiba-tiba sambil memegangi lengan kirinya. "Panas..panas.."teriaknya lagi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera berlari kearah Ino dan melihat tangan Ino. Ternyata Ino terkena tetesan asam sulfat pekat yang masih tersisa diujung pipet tetes yang dipegangnya, tepat dilipatan siku tangan kirinya.

"Dasar gadis idiot, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, Ino?" ujar Sasuke yang tampak panik. Dengan cekatan dia memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menyiramkan aquades pada bekas luka ditangan Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke meniup-niup luka ditangannya. Ada keheranan dan perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam diri Ino.

"Apa masih terasa panas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke-kun?" jawab Ino dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

"Apa kau perlu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Namun bagi Ino itu seperti jawaban 'Ya' dari Sasuke.

"Arigato, ne! Sasuke-kun" ucap Ino tulus.

"Hn.. Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa! Aku belum mengepel lantai" tolak Ino yang masih merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Tidak perlu! Lantai ini masih bersih. Tidak akan ada yang tau kalau kau tidak mengepelnya" Sasuke sedikit memaksa. Dia sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Tapi..." Ino ingin membantah tapi tidak jadi mengutarakan pendapatnya saat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang sudah memandang tajam kearahnya. Tanda dia tidak ingin dibantah.

#**STAR**#

"Haaa..." Ino menghela nafas panjang memperhatikan buku contoh-contoh soal Ujian Masuk SMU. Sejak tadi dia hanya berkutat dihalaman yang itu-itu saja. Melirik orang disampingnya yang tengah asyik memencet-mencet tombol PSP guna menggerakkan game apapun itu yang sedang dimainkannya dengan telinga tersumpal headset. "Kenapa aku jadi merasa Tuhan begitu tidal adil? Disatu sisi ada begitu banyak orang-orang sepertiku yang walaupun sudah belajar mati-matian tapi hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk lulus ke SMU favorit. Disisi lain ada beberapa orang sepertinya yang bahkan tidak menyentuh buku sama sekali, tapi dengan mudah bisa masuk SMU manapun yang dia mau. Kenapa...kenapa..kenapaaaa...?" omel Ino frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya,"Kenapa soal ini begitu sulit?" dengan lemas dia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada buku yang terletak diatas sebuah meja pendek. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada game yang tengah diamainkannya.

"hem... Idiot!" gumam Sasuke yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Ino.

"DIAM KAU SASUKE!" bentak Ino yang emosional tingkat tinggi akibat stress tidak bisa mengerjakan satu pun soal Fisika didepannya. Sasuke yang tidak begitu mendengar bentakan Ino karena telinganya tersumpal headset hanya tersenyum sinis. Sudah sangat tau apa yang diomelkan Ino.

Melihat hal itu Ino semakin marah dan langsung menarik headset dari telinga Sasuke dan mengambil paksa PSP dari tangannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima akan hal itu. Jadilah sekarang mereka berkejar-kejaran didalam rumah mungil Ino yang hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya. Karena Ibu Ino -Tsunade- sedang bekerja. Sedangkan ayah Ino sudah meninggal dunia. Awalnya Sasuke memang mengajak Ino ke kebun bunga yang ada dibelakang kantor ayah Sasuke. Tapi karena luka ditangan Ino, dia jadi mengajak Ino untuk pulang supaya lukanya bisa segera diobati mengingat UKS saat itu sudah tutup.

"HA...ha.. Ye..ye.. Ayo ambil kalau kau bisa! Wee...k" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mengacungkan PSP ditangannya untuk mengejek Sasuke.

"Kembalikan Ino! Atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Sasuke.

"Baik! Tapi kau harus membantuku belajar untuk masuk SMA!" perintah Ino.

"Hn.. Baiklah. Sekarang kembalikan PSP-ku!" pinta Sasuke dan Ino segera mengulurkan PSP itu kembali ketangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun Sasuke akan mengajari Ino, hanya saja karena gengsinya yang terlalu besar. Sasuke sengaja membuat Ino agar meminta untuk mengajarinya. Kepedulian yang aneh bukan?

#**STAR**#

"Sasuke-kun, coba lihat ini!" Ino menunjukkan lengannya yang sekitar dua bulan lalu terkena larutan Asam sulfat pekat. Yang ditanggapi Sasuke hanya dengan sebuah lirikan kearah yang ditunjuk Ino,"kalau diperhatikan luka ini jadi mirip simbol hati ya? ha..ha..ha.." Ino tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat bekas lukanya yang Ia rasa mirip simbol hati.

"Tidak buruk!" komentar Sasuke. "Tapi kau tampak percaya diri. Kau yakin kalau namamu akan ada dipapan pengumuman?" tanya Sasuke melihat Ino yang terlalu santai padahal saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melihat pengumuman hasil tes masuk SMU. Kalau Sasuke, sudah pasti dia masuk Konoha International High School karena sekolah itu langsung yang mengundangnya untuk menjadi siswa disana.

"Tentu, aku sangat yakin!" jawab Ino percaya diri.

"Kheh... Gadis idiot sepertimu cukup percaya diri juga!" Sasuke melirik Ino yang tengah men-deathglare-nya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Berkacak pinggang mengeluarkan pandangan menantang pada Sasuke. menyadari Ino berhenti Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak. Dia tidak sedang heran dengan sikap Ino , dia justru sedang menunggu apa yang akan Ino katakan.

"Taman hiburan ! Aku mau kau mengajakku ketaman hiburan kalau aku berhasil lulus!" itulah taruhan yang diajukan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kau gagal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ho..ho..ho.." Ino tertawa seperti penyihir dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya didepan mulut,"Sayang sekali kau harus kecewa kalau itu yang kau harapkan!" Ino lalu berjalan bak seorang model mendahului Sasuke sambil menyibakkan rambut pirang sebahunya.

"Hueek... Jangan bertingkah seperti itu! Menjijikkan!" titah Sasuke. Tapi mau tidak mau dia tersenyum juga. Ino benar-benar jadi hiburannya empat bulan ini.

#**STAR**#

Ino berdesakan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang juga ingin melihat pengumuman di papan hijau yang tertempeli dengan kertas berisi deretan nomor-nomor. Kepalanya naik turun memindai satu per satu nomor untuk mencari nomor yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di kartu ujiannya. Semakin mendekati akhir alisnya semakin berkerut. Tampaknya dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari papan pengumuman itu.

"Aaagh.. Aduuh sakit!" Ino seperti mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Refleks menoleh Ino mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda panjang tengah berusaha bangkit sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ,matanya tampak takut-takut memandang kesatu arah yang kemudian Ino mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

"Hmm.. Gadis-gadis itu apa sedang mencoba membully si pink itu?" gumam Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan matanya pada papan pengumuman, tapi belum sempat dia melakukan itu dia sudah melihat salah satu dari tiga orang gadis kembali mendorong bahu si pinky lalu memukul-mukulkan selembar kertas kewajah si gadis pink dengan licik. Kali ini nalurinya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya diam saja.

"Hai..!" sapa Ino basa basi dengan senyum hambar yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Tapi yakin saja aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya membuat senyumnya menjadi tampak amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis yang tadi baru memukul wajah si pinky.

"Aku?" masih mempertahankan senyumnya Ino menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Yamanaka Ino" jawabnya langsung.

"Nah..Ino! Ada baiknya kau lanjutakan saja apapun yang kau lakukan tadi dan jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" ujar gadis lain yang juga berambut pirang seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah!" Ino mengangguk sekilas, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada gadis manis berambut pink itu,"Ayo!" ajak Ino.

"Eh.. Kami menyuruhmu pergi bukan mengajak si jidat lebar ini" Ino menelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah si pinky. "Maksudmu si jidat lebar, gadis ini? Hemp..phmmm.. Ha..ha..ha.." tawa Ino pecah setelah dia memperhatikan bagian yang disebutkan, jidat gadis itu memang memiliki kelebaran diatas rata-rata. Membuat ketiga gadis dihadapannya, si pinky, orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka juga Sasuke yang berdiri diujung sana menoleh melihat mereka.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" terdengar celetukkan dari arah belakang Ino. Membuat keempat gadis didepannya terbelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo jidat lebar. Daripada disini, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami?" Ino menarik lengan Gadis itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keberatan dari ketiga gadis lainnya Ino membawa gadis yang dengan seenaknya dipanggilnya dengan jidat lebar. Sepertinya keterpanaan mereka dengan kehadiran Sasuke tadi membawa keberuntungan bagi Ino.

"Sasuke-kun. Cukup aksi tebar pesonamu itu. Ayo cepat!" ajak Ino yang sudah mendahului Sasuke.

"Haa..dasar gadis menyebalkan" Sasuke pun bergerak mengikuti Ino dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya. Apa yang barusan dilakukan Ino tadi? Siapa gadis yang dipanggilnya jidat lebar itu? Dan dia mau kemana? Lalu apa hasil pengumumannya?

"Oi..Ino!" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang tangannya masih memegangi gadis yang tampak pasrah mengikutinya.

"Tadi kau sedang apa?" Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya menunjuk kearah samping kepalanya, isyarat menunjukkan tempat yang baru mereka tinggalkan.

"Oh..tadi aku melihat tiga gadis aneh itu sedang membully si jidat lebar ini" Ino menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk gadis di sampingnya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura" jawabnya lirih.

"Hmm.. Sakura ya? Nama yang bagus seka... Ahh..." Ino mengerutkan dahinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba gadis yang baru diketahuinya ternyata bernama Sakura itu menghempaskan tangannya kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan Ino.

"Lepaskan Aku!" Sakura berteriak kuat pada Ino membuat Ino semakin heran,Sasuke yang ada dibelakang mereka menyipitkan mata. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka! Jangan berpura-pura ingin menolongku! Lagipula kau pikir kau itu siapa?" teriak Sakura pula. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah dengan air mata yang berlinang membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau juga ingin mengejekku kan? Kau juga akan mengataiku karena dahiku yang lebar kan? Memangnya..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" potong Ino cepat dengan berkacak pinggang garang. Sedangkan Sakura sempat membelalakkan matanya dan memundurkan dirinya selangkah, tampak dia keberaniannya kembali menciut. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan orang yang memanggilmu begitu? Kau hanya bisa menangiskan? Kau hanya bisa menunduk takutkan?" tambah Ino. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan gadis ini benar. Selama ini dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika teman-temannya di SMP membully dan mengejaknya. Dan sepertinya harapannya untuk bebas dari teman-temannya itu tidak akan terwujud karena beberapa diantara mereka masuk SMU yang sama dengannya, misalnya ketiga gadis tadi.

"Sudahlah Ino! Ayo kita pergi! Tinggalkan saja dia disini! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi masalahnya" ujar Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan dan merasa tidak nyaman karena orang-orang disepanjang jalan memperhatikan mereka. Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tidak ada untungnya berdebat dengan gadis ini.

Berpikir sejenak Ino menghela nafas untuk menetrakan kembali emosinya,"Hmmm..haa.. Baiklah. Lebih baik kita ketaman hiburan sekarang." Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri."Tunggu sebentar!" titah Ino pada Sasuke dan dia kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. Merogoh-rogoh tas selempang yang ia kenakan, dan menarik keluar sehelai pita berwarna merah. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dengan tindakan Ino.

"Lihat aku!" Ino menyentil dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, takut-takut melihat kearah Ino yang berdiri dengan percaya diri didepannya. Tapi kemudian dia melihat senyum Ino yang tampak sangat tulus. Mata Ino jernih memancarkan aura persahabatan, sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mata teman-temannya selama ini.

"Memangnya, apa salahnya memiliki jidat yang lebar?" Ino memulai,"Itu tampak cocok denganmu!" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya,"Mereka hanya iri padamu" tambah Ino yang kini tangannya mulai bergerak memasangkan pita merah yang dipegangnya kekepala Sakura.

"Nah..Selesai!"Ino menepuk tangannya sekali tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya,"Kau gadis yang sangat manis Sakura!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura membuat Sakura berkali-kali mengerjabkan mata sambil memegangi bagian rambutnya yang dipasangi pita oleh Ino.

"Ta..tapi..kalau begini dahiku akan semakin tampak lebar!" Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Itulah yang membuatmu tampak manis. Jadi tidak perlu kau tutupi" tegas Ino lalu melirik kearah Sasuke,"Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Ino meminta dukungan Sasuke. Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn.. Jika dia lebih berani dan percaya diri!" jawab Sasuke . Membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat penuh ke arah Sasuke. Semburat merah perlahan muncul disekitar pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang memujinya jika perkataan Sasuke tadi bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah pujian.

"Ayo Ino!" ajak Sasuke lagi yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya. dengan wajah tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino.

"Hmm... Jaa Sakura. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Ino melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Sakura masih mematung ditempatnya memperhatikan hingga keduanya menghilang ditikungan. Hingga tiba-tiba dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!" gumamnya,"Dan aku akan berusaha untuk lebih berani dan percaya diri" tambahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang indah,"Sa...suke...-kun"

Sementara diujung jalan sana.

"Kau sudah puaskan ikut campur urusan orang lain?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang berjalan melenggang sambil bersenandung riang.

"Ng...? Apa maksudmu? Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Ino melirik sekilas Sasuke menyadari ekspresi marah diwajah datar Sasuke,"Kau tau, Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang lemah seperti gadis itu" tambahnya,"Tapi dia benar-benar manis kan Sasuke?"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus memberikan pita itu padanya?" sergah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa pita merah itu cocok untuknya!" balas Ino heran mendapati sikap Sasuke yang mempermasalahkan hal remeh seperti itu.

"Ck.. Sudahlah" Sasuke tampak enggan melanjutkan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali melihatmu marah hanya karena masalah pita. Lagipula itu hanya pita yang aku temukan dilokerku, ntah siapa yang menar... Haa!" Ino membelalakkan mata menoleh penuh menghadap Sasuke,"Sasuke-kun...apa mungkin kau yang menaruhnya di lokerku?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melirik Ino, ingin rasanya Ia berkata 'Iya itu hadiah dariku' tapi dasar Sasuke, darah Uchiha benar-benar mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Bagaimana tesmu? Apa kau lulus?" Sasuke tak bersedia menanggapi pertanyaan Ino malah balik bertanya, mengingat tadi dia belum sempat bertanya hasil tes Ino. Seketika Ino mambatu menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya dan tertawa canggung melupakan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"He..he..he,..aku lupa tadi aku belum melihat semuanya" jawab Ino. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Dasar Idiot!" Sasuke menepuk kepala Ino,"Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja kembali ke sekolah bodoh!"

#**STAR**#

Ino tampak sangat senang, dia dengan semangatnya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke kesana-kemari. Menaiki berbagai wahana permainan ditaman hiburan. Sesuai janji, Sasuke harus mengajaknya ketaman hiburan kalau Ino berhasil lulus tes masuk Konoha International High School. Setelah seharian bermain mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, selain karena tubuh sudah lelah hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

"Sasuke-kun! Terimakasih. CUP..!" Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dengan cepat dan degan gerakan cepat pula dia berjinjit mengecup pipi Sasuke lalu berlari-lari didepan Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini!" Sasuke berjalan santai seolah ciuman itu adalah hal biasa baginya. Keberanian, semangat, keceriaan yang selalu ditampilkannya. Sasuke sangat menyukai itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kejar a.."

DEG..

Seketika Ino diam menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya. Membuat Sasuke heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ino menggeleng melempar senyum kecut.

"Besok ibuku akan resmi menjadi nyonya Orochimaru. Istri dari pria itu" Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Ada seorang wanita berambut pirang kuncir dua yang sedang berciuman didalam mobil dengan seorang pria berambut hitam gondrong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke meremas bahu Ino yang tampak layu.

"Ya.. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan Ibuku bahagia, itu bukan masalah bagiku." Ino balas meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di bahunya, lalu berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin.

"Lagipula aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang akan memiliki ayah tiri kan? Ha..ha.." Ino membalikkan badan mengahadap Sasuke,"dan aku rasa ayah tiri tidak akan seburuk ibu tiri kan? Jadi aku tidak akan menjadi seperti Putri salju. Dan kalaupun aku harus jadi putri salju, aku yakin pangeran Uchiha didepanku ini akan datang untuk memberikan ciuman kehidupan untukku." Ino membentuk tanda peace yang ditempelkan didekat pipinya sok imut. Yang dibalas Sasuke dengan kedua bahu terangkat.

"Nah Sasuke-kun. Rumahku sudah terlihat, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Terimakasih untuk hari ini dan hati-hati dijalan" Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangan membentuk isyarat 'daa..daa...'

"Baiklah!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sekali dan berjalan menjauh. Ino masih terpaku memandang punggung Sasuke sambil mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk menghadapi Ibu dan calon ayah tirinya. Meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Yosh...Ganbattekudasai Yamanaka Ino!" dan Ino pun melangkahkan kaki mantap masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**#**To be Continued**#**

* * *

><p>yaah.. minna.. akhirnya dengan berat hati star publish juga fic ini..<p>

padahal awalnya berencana baru akan publish fic baru setelah fic-star yang judulnya _i'll help you _complete..

tapi lha koq ga sabar ya..

setelah ngobrol-ngobrol sama seorang teman akhirnya..

ya..udah deh terima konsekuensinya..

jadi...

gimana-gimana..? masih chapter pertama sih.. istilahnya masih prolog ya? pengenalan doang..

SO.. untuk bisa percaya diri update...

...star amat sangat membutuhkan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...kasih review, ya~

thank's minna-san

**by : star azura**


	2. Chapter 2

**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

><p><strong>...YISU...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ibu..!" panggil Ino ketika melihat ibunya sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya.<p>

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Ibunya melihat kearah pintu tempat Ino berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Sudah waktunya ya bu? Mulai hari ini ibu sudah bukan lagi Yamanaka Tsunade" lirih Ino.

"Walau begitu ayahmu tetap memiliki tempat spesial dihati Ibu, sayang. Tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Termasuk Orochimaru," Tsunade berjalan mendekat dan mendekap Ino,"Maaf kan Ibu sayang, ibu harap kau bisa menerimanya" pinta Tsunade ditengah-tengah pelukannya.

"Aku bahagia dengan melihat ibu bahagia" Ino membalas dekapan ibunya, tersenyum tulus di pelukan Tsunade, namun tak dapat dibendung air mata juga mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia tau semua tidak akan sama lagi.

"Sudah bu, nanti ibu bisa telambat. Jangan biarkan orang yang kau cintai menunggumu!" Ino berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Itu kata-kata ayahmu" Tsunade tersenyum sambil memicit hidung Ino,"Terimakasih karena kau begitu mirip denganyya"

"Padahal aku ingin mirip ibu, yang begitu cantik, apalagi dengan balutan gaun pengantin" goda Ino.

"Ibu yakin suatu saat kau akan jadi pengantin tercantik didunia yang mematahkan hati banyak pria ketika kau menikah" balas Tsunade.

"Aku beruntung bisa melihat langsung ibu menjadi pengantin. Karena dulu saat Ibu menikah dengan ayah, aku kan belum lahir. Pantas ayah begitu bangga dengan foto pernikahan kalian"

"Ayahmu memang selalu begitu. Hi..hi.."Tsunade terkikik mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ino. Sementara Ino memperhatikan dengan intens sang Ibu yang tentu saja segera disadari Tsunade.

"Ada yang masih kau pikirkan sayang?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ibu.." Ino diam sejenak,"Apa setelah menikah dengan Orochimaru-san Ibu akan menurunkan foto pernikahan Ibu dan dan ayah?" Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Cukup lama, Tsunade tak kunjung menjawab. Tampak berfikir jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan," Tak apa bu, aku yakin ayah pasti mengerti!" Tambah Ino karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang Ibu,"Latakkan saja dikamarku!" pinta Ino.

"Maafkan Ibu sayang" Tsunade meletakkan tangannya dipipi Ino. Yang dijawab Ino dengan anggukan yang tampak mantap.

"Ayo bu!" dan Ino menarik tangan Ibunya untuk keluar menuju tampat pernikahan. Dimana ditempat itu telah tampak Orochimaru dan beberapa orang disampingnya. Tidak ada pesta yang mewah hanya beberapa keluarga dekat saja yang diundang. Ino bahkan tidak turut mengundang Sasuke.

Ino melepas tangan ibunya dan membiarkannya berjalan ke arah Orochimaru. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir Ino berusaha membentuk senyuman sebahagia mungkin.

"Asalkan Ibu bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia!"

#**STAR**#

"Seragam!", Ino memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya didepan cermin yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya, mungkin dulu cermin itu bahkan pernah lebih tinggi darinya,"OK!" Ia tersenyum memandang seragam sekolah barunya yang bersimbolkan Konoha International High School sambil mematut rok lipitnya.

"Rambut!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya memperhatikan tatanan rambut pirang sebahunya yang kini dibiarkan tergerai,"Bagus!" Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Oke sedikit aksesoris" Ino memakai gelang berbentuk simpul tali-tali lalu menambahkan jam tangan mungil di tangan kirinya,"Sempurna!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Ino-hime! Apa kau sudah siap? Ibumu sudah menunggu dibawah, cepatlah turun jangan sampai kau terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk SMU!" ujar sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar ramah memanggil Ino dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, aku akan segera turun!" sahut Ino sedikit berteriak kearah pintu kamarnya. Selesai mengucapkan itu Ino tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, Ia bahkan belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu. Mata yang baru saja berbinar semangat melihat penampilannya di cermin tiba-tiba meredup dan menerawang.

"Benar Ino, kau tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk sekolah! Yosh..semangat!" Lirih Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu segera menyampirkan tas sandangnya dan bergerak menuju dapur. Dimana sudah ada Ibunya dan...ayah tirinya yang kini menduduki kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh ayahnya. Terbersit perasaan tidak rela, namun Ino harus membiarkannya. Karena setidaknya pria itu tetap membiarkan dia dan ibunya tinggal dirumah ayahnya dengan tidak memaksa mereka tinggal dirumahnya sendiri.

"Pagi, bu.." sapa Ino dan langsung mengecup pipi Ibunya, lalu melirik Orochimaru,"Pagi..." bagaimanapun Ino masih canggung dengan Orochimaru walaupun sudah hampir 3 minggu mereka tinggal bersama,"Orochimaru-san"

"Hmm...pagi Ino!" Orochimaru tersenyum lebar,"Apa kau tak berniat memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada ayah juga?" Ino membelalakkan matanya untuk kalimat Orochimaru barusan. "Ayah hanya bercanda. Ha..ha..ha.." Orochimaru tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Ino.

"Sudah ayo cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapanmu Ino. Ayahmu akan mengantarmu kesekolah!" Ujar Tsunade yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan Ino. Sekeping roti gandum dengan telur dadar ditengahnya.

"Ti..tidak perlu bu. Hari ini Sasuke-kun akan datang menjemputku untuk pergi sekolah bersama" tolak Ino. Bagaimanapun Ino belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima Orochimaru. Apalagi ketika Tsunade menggunakan kata 'ayahmu' untuk menyebut Orochimaru. Itu terasa sangat menusuk hatinya.

"Jangan begitu sayang. Ayahmu sangat ingin mengantarmu kesekolah dihari pertamamu" ujar Tsunade pula.

"Tapi bu ak.." Ino tidak jadi melanjutkan katanya dan malah mengaggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan saja jika Ino ingin pergi dengan temannya itu. Kau harus lebih memahami remaja" terang Orochimaru.

Selanjutnya Ino tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang diobrolkan Orochimaru dan Tsunade, dia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

#**STAR**#

Sasuke sudah ada didepan pagar rumah Ino ketika Ino keluar dari rumahnya. Duduk diatas sepeda gunungnya dengan salah satu kaki berada dipedal sepeda dan kaki lainnya ditanah menahan sepeda. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu memainkan PSP biru kesanyangannya. Yang terkadang membuat Ino kesal. Karena Sasuke tetap meraih juara kelas bahkan menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolah lama mereka dan sialnya dia juga menjadi siswa baru dengan nilai terbaik di Konoha International High School. Padahal selama sudah kurang lebih lima bulan dia mengenal Sasuke, dia hampir tidak pernah melihat Sasuke memegang buku pelajaran atau buku bacaan kecuali ketika Sasuke mengerjakan PR-nya dengan cepat, lalu kembali memegang PSP biru itu.

"Kau tau tidak sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu disini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis bahkan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP.

"Maaf..maaf...kau tau kan ini hari pertamaku masuk SMU? Aku harus tampil sempurna sebagai siswi SMU!" jelas Ino yang sudah naik keatas sepeda Sasuke, berdiri dengan berpegangan pada bahu Sasuke dan menempelkan perutnya ke punggung Sasuke agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau maksud sempurna itu, seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Ino, bermaksud mengejeknya karena Ino tidak banyak berubah dari yang biasa dilihatnya kecuali seragam yang digunakannya.

"Sudah diam kau! Lihat saja nanti, kau akan cemburu melihat tatapan terpesona para senior di KIHS!" tantang Ino.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..." kau terlalu bermimpi Ino. Tawa Sasuke sembari mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju KIHS.

"Yoooo...KIHS..tunggulah kedatangan YISU...!" teriak Ino yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Sasuke dengan gaya layaknya Superman akan terbang. Sontak membuat semua orang yang ada dijalan yang mereka lintasi menoleh.

"Diam lah...itu memalukan!" perintah Sasuke,"lagipula apa itu YISU?"  
>"Yamaka Ino Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Ino bersemangat."Aku mendapat inspirasi itu tadi malam. Baguskan?!"<p>

"Inspirasi Idiot!" Ujar Sasuke datar yang langsung mendapat cekikan karena Ino sengaja mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" kesal Sasuke berusaha melepas lengan Ino. Lalu memacu sepedanya lebih kencang hingga membuat tatanan rambut Ino berantakan.

#**STAR**#

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru berlangsung lancar dan khidmat. Dimana kata sambutan siswa baru disampaikan oleh Sasuke tanpa hambatan. Bahkan membuat Sasuke seketika setelah acara itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah baik siswa baru maupun senior. Terutama dikalangan para cewek. Yang dampaknya akan membuat Ino kewalahan dibulan pertamanya ini untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis itu yang melihatnya cukup akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Benar-benar kau ya!" omel Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sok polos.

"Ck..ck..ck..benar-benar tipe pria yang -"

"Inoooo..." teriakan dua orang wanita terdengar dari arah belakang Ino memotong kalimat yang hendak dikatakan Ino.

"Halo Uchiha-san" sapa seorang siswi dengan warna rambut merah menyala. Ino memutar bola matanya, sudah menduga tujuan mereka memanggil dirinya. Tentu karena melihatnya berbicara dengan sang top Isue, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, perkenalkan kami adalah teman sekelas Ino-san. Namaku Uzumaki Karin "

"Dan Aku Shin Tayuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu" keduanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke melihat keduanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke menanggapi perkenalan Karin dan Tayuya yang membuat keduanya seolah membeku.

"Dinginnyaaa" teriak inner keduanya.

"Nah..kalian berdua ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya Ino ramah.

"Ino! Hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran di toko accesoris diseberang jalan dekat lampu merah! Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Karin.

"Sayang lho kalau dilewatkan. Katanya diskonnya bisa mencapai 70%" tambah Tayuya.

"Benarkah..benarkah..?" Tanya Ino semangat,"Apa gantungan ponsel baru yang dipakai Hotaru-chan dia beli disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ehm..." Tayuya mengangguk,"Katanya lagi kau bahkan bisa mendesain sendiri cincin atau liontin yang kau inginkan. Mereka punya alat canggih untuk mencetaknya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit" ungkap Tayuya. Sepertinya dia punya banyak informasi tentang diskon yang diadakan toko itu.

"Waaaahh...hebaaatt...kalau begitu aku mau! Pulang sekolah nanti kita langsung kesana Ok!" seru Ino bersemangat melupakan Sasuke yang tadi sedang bicara padanya. Sasuke sendiri mendengus kesal melihat tingkah heboh Ino. Memang dasar Ino, cepat sekali dia menemukan teman untuk bersenang-senang padahal mereka baru seminggu bersekolah di tempat itu.

"Jangan lupa janji kita hari ini!", ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba menyelentikkan jarinya kedahi Ino hingga meninggalkan bekas sedikit kemerahan sesaat karena dahi Ino yang putih.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sakit tau!" sebal Ino yang tindak digubris oleh Sasuke dan malah melangkah menjauhi ketiga gadis berisik itu,"Mau kemana?" namun Ino bertanya juga.

"Kembali ke kelas!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Yah.. Walaupun berhasil satu sekolah dengan Sasuke tapi Ino tidak berhasil satu kelas dengannya. Wajar saja Sasuke masuk melalui jalur undangan membuatnya masuk kekelas eksekutif bersama 24 siswa-siswi pilihan lainnya.

Ino melihati Sasuke hingga hilang ditikungan menghela nafas karena sepertinya hari ini dia tidak akan jadi pergi berburu accsesoris bersama Tayuya dan Karin.

Sedangkan Tayuya dan Karin saling lirik. Kemudian menyipitkan mata bersamaan kearah Ino.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ino ikut menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian..." Tayuya melirik Karin.

"Pacaran!?" sambung Karin tajam.

"Haaah..pertanyaan itu lagi. Kalian sungguh membosankan!" Ino menghela nafas malas.

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa pria sedingin Sasuke begitu hangat padamu kalau kalian tidak pacaran?" omel Karin. Tayuya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalian bahkan selalu datang kesekolah bersama. Dengan sepeda yang sama. Dan kau bahkan memeluknya!" Tayuya mengetok-ngetokkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Ino.

"Hentikan, baka! Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat, kalau aku tidak berpegangan aku bisa jatuh" sebal Ino menampik tangan Tayuya dari hadapannya,"Oh iya.. Hari ini aku tidak jadi ikut shopping" Ino menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela koridor.

"Apa karena janji yang dimaksudkan Sasuke tadi?" selidik Karin.

"Hmm..." Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Dan kau masih mau menyangkal kalau kalian tidak pacaran?" kali ini giliran Tayuya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau kami sedang pacaran! Sudahlah!" Ino mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelasnya sendiri. Diikuti karin dan Tayuya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kami masih punya kesempatan!" tegas Karin bersemangat.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum cerah,"Masih ada kesempatan.."gumamnya lalu beranjak dari sana.

#**STAR**#

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kesini?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang kini tiduran dipangkuan Ino seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ya, Tidak apa-apa sih. Cuma bertanya. Lagipula memang sudah lebih sebulan kita tak kemari" Ino memperhatikan seklilingnya. Taman bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor Perusahaan Uchiha. Ino ingat ketika pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya ketempat itu, Ino langsung menyukainya. Karena ada banyak bunga indah terawat disana ditambah sebuah pendopo kecil yang tertutup rerimbunan pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam. Dan diantara pepohonan itu, ada sebuah pohon yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Sepertinya itu pohon yang sudah lebih dulu tumbuh sebelum Perusahaan Uchiha dibangun. Disanalah Sasuke dan Ino senang menghabiskan waktu.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Ino.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke dalam sebuah gumaman.

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau juga ingin satu kantor denganku?" Sasuke menyeringai, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Menikmati kelembutan tangan Ino yang mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Tidak!" sergah Ino. "Aku hanya ingin tau kau ingin jadi apa saat dewasa nanti. Lagipula aku sudah punya cita-cita sendiri" Sasuke membuka matanya dalam satu kedipan cepat, dan mendapati Ino yang tengah memandangnya intens. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, Ino megernyitkan alisnya tanda dia masih belum paham apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. "Apa cita-citamu?" tambah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau yang jadi balik bertanya?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau kau ingin jadi apa saat dewasa nanti" jawab Sasuke mengutip kalimat Ino sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kreatif ya membuat kalimat. Kenapa kau selalu mencontek kalimatku?" kesal Ino sembari menarik-narik pipi Sasuke yang masih terlalu nyaman duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke yang merasa terganggu mengubah posisinya, menghadapkan wajahnya keperut Ino dan menlingkarkan tangannya disana. Membuat Ino refleks menarik perutnya karena sensasi geli mendadak yang ia rasakan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" titah Sasuke. Dasar benar-benar Uchiha yang menyebalkan.

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kan aku duluan yang bertanya!" Ino tak mau kalah.

"Ino.." panggil Sasuke. Bukan memanggil sih, lebih tepatnya penekanan agar Ino segera menjawab. Karena jelas nada itu terdengar horror.

"Aku?" Ino terdiam, rona merah perlahan muncul di kedua belah pipi putihnya. Lama tak mendapati Ino kembali bicara, Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat kondisi wajah Ino yang ternyata sudah memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran yang sekarang menatap Ino penuh. Dia bahkan perlahan mengambil posisi duduk saking penasarannya. Karena kini Ino tampak seperti gadis pemalu. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menatapnya horror. "Apa kau sedang malu-malu Ino? Kau aneh sekali dengan ekspresi itu. Sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu" ujar Sasuke. Membuat Ino mengalihkan pendangannya kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan tiga perempatan jalan di dahinya.

"Kau pikir aku gadis yang tak tau malu?!" Ino merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak ingin tau apa cita-citamu" tambah Ino dengan nada jutek. Ino berdiri dari duduk selonjorannya lalu memukul-mukul pahanya yang terasa pegal karena hampir satu jam lebih digunakan untuk menopang kepala Sasuke. Berniat beranjak pergi. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Ino dengan tampang mengantuk dan tak senang karena bantalnya dibawa oleh Ino. Tentu saja karena bantal itu adalah paha Ino. Jika didepan Ino seorang, ntah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai membuka topeng stoicnya, ia tak segan menunjukkan tampang mengantuknya yang tentu akan menjatuhkan wibawanya jika ditunjukkan pada orang lain terutama musuhnya -saingannya-, Sasuke juga jadi sedikit banyak bicara ketimbang ketika menghadapi orang lain, juga Sasuke sering tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa.

"Oi..Ino! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Ino mulai mengemasi buku-bukunya yang tadi memang dibiarkan tergelatak di lantai pendopo ketika tadi mereka mengerjakan PR sebelum bersantai dibawah pohon.

"Aku sudah harus pulang, kau tidak lihat langit sudah mulai gelap?" Ino mengarahkan jari teluntuknya kelangit diikuti Sasuke yang menengadahkan kepalanya melihat apa yang ditunjuk Ino, langit memang sudah mulai menggelap.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengerti dan turut mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelahnya mereka berdua mulai berjalan pulang dengan sepeda yang sama seperti yang selalu mereka naiki. Tanpa keheningan tentunya, karena ada saja topik pembicaraan yang bertengger dikepala Ino.

#**STAR**#

"Ino?" panggil seorang wanita dari belakang Ino dan Sasuke yang ketika itu baru sampai di kediaman Ino. Ternyata disaat yang bersamaan Ibu Ino -tsunade - dan ayah tiri Ino -Orochimaru- juga baru pulang.

"Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang?" tanya Ino heran. Tentu, itu bukan pertanyaan dengan maksud mendapat jawaban 'ya sudah' karena sudah pasti itulah jawabannya. Tapi pertanyaan itu lebih pada keheranan karena sang ibu pulang jauh lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Hm..ya. Hari ini ibu izin dari kantor karena ayahmu meminta ibu menemaninya menjemput kakakmu" jawab sang ibu membuat Ino mengernyit bingung. Kakak? Sejak kapan dia punya kakak?

"Kau punya seorang kakak?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata juga sama herannya dengan Ino. Karena selama hampir 8 bulan berteman dengannya dan mereka cukup dekat hingga Sasuke sering bermain ke rumah Ino, dia tidak pernah tau kalau Ino memiliki seorang kakak. Dan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi jelas mewakili pertanyaan sama yang ada di benak Ino.

"Oh ada Sasuke-kun ya? Lama tidak melihatmu" sapa Tsunade. Sasuke lalu sedikit menunduk memberi hormat.

"Dia putraku, Ino-hime!" seseorang dari belakang Tsunade yang tentu saja adalah Orochimaru menjawab. "Wajar kau belum mengenalnya karena saat upacara pernnikahan dia tidak bisa hadir, kenalkan dia Kabuto, usianya 3 tahun lebih tua darimu karena itu ayah pikir kau harus memanggilnya kakak" jelas Orochimaru panjang lebar. Ino melirik kearah seorang pria yang berdiri disamping orochimaru. Kabuto.

"Salam kenal" sapa Ino sedikit membungkukkan badan yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kabuto.

"Nah sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibu akan membuat makan malam spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Kubuto-kun hari ini" pinta Tsunade.

"Baik, bu" jawab Kabuto yang langsung mengikuti orochimaru dan Tsunade kedalam rumah tanpa canggung, seperti orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan rumah itu. ditambah lagi yang membuat Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya mudah sekali bagi si Kabuto itu untuk memanggil wanita yang baru menjadi istri ayahnya dengan sapaan 'ibu'. Ino saja yang sudah hampir 2 bulan tinggal bersama Orochimaru sampai sekarang belum bisa memanggilnya ayah.

Ino masih tertegun melihat kedua pria yang masih terasa asing baginya namun bertindak seolah sudah sangat akrab. Ino tidak bertindak seperti biasa, dimana Ia selalu akan berkenalan dengan orang baru siapapun dia dengan ceria dan penuh rasa percaya diri karena Ino memang sangat suka berteman. Sasuke menatap lekat ekspresi Ino, Ia tau pasti hal ini masih terasa berat bagi Ino. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh dan menggenggam lembut jemari Ino yang memang saat itu ia berdiri dekat dengan Ino.

"Ah..Sasuke-kun!" panggil Tsunade dari depan pintu rumah. Sasuke yang dipanggil memutar kepalanya menatap Tsunade, "Apa kau mau masuk dan ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Tsunade. Sasuke tak menjawab, Ia melirik kearah Ino yang saat itu tengah menerawang entah kemana. Tapi satu hal yang bisa Sasuke rasakan, genggaman Ino semakin mengerat. Karena itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk terus menggenggam tangan kecil itu. setidaknya hingga Ino cukup kuat untuk menopang dirinya sendiri.

#**STAR**#

Diperjalanan pulang Sasuke terus mengingat-ingat tiap perkatakaan dan perlakuan keluarga baru Ino. Mereka tampak berusaha cukup keras untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Ino. Rasanya tak ada yang perlu untuk terlalu dikhawatirkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, Sasuke memaklumi sikap Ino yang masih protektif pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ino pasti masih belum bisa menerima kedua orang itu" gumam Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ino. Saat itu gadis berisik itu tengah menangis tersedu sendirian di atap sekolah. Tapi sayang sampai sekarang Sasuke yang terlihat amat dekat dengan Ino ternyata belum mengetahui sebabnya. Mungkin dia harus menanyakannya ketika bertemu lagi dengan Ino.

Ckiiiiiitt...

Sasuke mengerem mendadak sepeda gunung yang dinaikinya karena dia hampir saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang berlari terburu-buru hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Ma..Maaf kan aku. Aku sedang..." gadis yang kini terduduk di aspal karena terkejut semakin terkejut melihat siapa yang hampir menabraknya,"Eh..U...Uchiha-san?" panggil gadis cantik berambut merah muda lembut.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke yang memang merasa mengenali gadis tersebut. Ia turun dari sepedanya untuk setidaknya membantu gadis yang hampir ditabraknya untuk berdiri. Sebagai permintaan maaf tak terucap tentunya.

Dengan wajah bersemu merah Sakura sang gadis merah muda menerima uluran tangan Sasuke,"Terimakasih" ujarnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke melirik kantung plastik yang sepertinya milik Sakura dan mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura tanpa sadar,"Ah.. Ma..maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bertanya begitu!" ralat Sakura yang menyadari kalau tidak seharusnya dia menanyakan hal itu. Karena walau sudah hampir 2 bulan lebih sekelas dengan Sasuke, mereka nyaris tak pernah bertegur sapa dikelas. Bahkan Sakura tidak berani untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya kalau Sasuke mengetahui bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"I..Iya! Kau tau namaku?" Sakura ingin memastikan.

"Hmph.."Sasuke mendengus,"tentu saja kita sekelas dan setiap hari aku mendengarnya saat sensei mengabsen" jawab Sasuke. Bagaimanapun jarangnya Sasuke berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya dikelas karena hampir setiap hari ketika jam istirahat Sasuke hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ino atau terkadang dengan teman satu clubnya, Sasuke tetap dapat mengingat wajah ke-23 temannya lengkap dengan nama dan marganya. Apalagi posisi duduk Sasuke tepat di pojok kanan paling belakang. Uchiha itu jenius. Ingat?

"Oh..Kau benar" Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan menyerahkan kantung plastik milik Sakura.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi. Aku dari rumah Ino. Kalau kau masih mau tau" ujar Sasuke ketika dia mulai menaiki sepedanya.

"Ino?" jika diperhatikan alis Sakura tampak menurun, intonasinya memang seperti bertanya walau sebenarnya bukan tentang siapa itu Ino. Karena Sakura tau betul siapa gadis itu, gadis yang selalu bersama Sasuke sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

"Ok..aku harus pergi!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah bersiap mengayuh sepedanya yang dijawab Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan.

Ingin rasanya Sakura mengatakan 'Sampai bertemu besok' tapi apa yang membuat Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke ingin bertemu lagi dengannya besok. Jadilah Sakura hanya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang dengan cepat semakin menjauh.

"Sampai bertemu besok di kelas, Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura pada angin yang masih menyimpan aroma Sasuke yang baru berlalu,"Ah.. Do-Chi. Aku harus bergegas untuk mengobati lukanya" Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat tujuan ke apotik hingga membuatnya terburu-buru tadi. Ia pun berlari dengan senyum di wajahnya. Pertemuan tak sengajanya malam ini dengan Sasuke mungkin bisa menjadi topik untuk mencoba memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke besok. Sakura berharap. Benar-benar berharap.

#**STAR**#

Duduk makan bersama keluarga di meja makan menjadi hal yang berat bagi Ino sekarang. Belum lagi ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan ayah tirinya Orochimaru kini sudah ada lagi orang baru yang harus dipanggilnya kakak. Terlebih Ia duduk di kursi tepat disamping Ino.

"Jadi Ino-chan. Bagaimana kehidupan disekolahmu? Apa Sasuke itu pacarmu?" tanya Kabuto. Benar-benar orang yang tidak punya rasa canggung.

"Bukan. Dia temanku" jawab Ino seadanya.

"Ah..aku benar-benar tidak yakin, kalian tampak dekat. Terlebih aku melihatnya selalu memperhatikanmu saat makan malam semalam" Kabuto menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengunyah nasinya. Ino hanya melirik Kabuto sekilas, malas menanggapi karena sepertinya orang ini tipe rang yang suka memperpanjang cerita.

"Oh..Kabuto" panggil Orochimaru membuat semua yang ada dimeja mengarahkan pandangan karena mendengar suaranya,"hari ini kau akan melihat kantor barumu kan? Kau boleh memakai mobil ayah" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Kabuto tampak antusias,"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku juga sekalian mengantarmu kesekolah Ino? Sekalian aku ingin kau menunjukkan jalan-jalan di kota ini" pinta Kabuto pada Ino.

Ino menggeleng,"Tidak perlu. Sekolahku dekat dari sini. Lagipula Sasuke akan menjemputku" jawab Ino membuat Kabuto menghela nafas kecewa.

"Sayang..kau tidak boleh berbicara ketus begitu pada kakakmu. Ini pertama kalinya kakakmu ke Konoha. Berbaik hatilah dengan menunjukkan jalan padanya" pinta Tsunade yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Tapi bu, sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti datang untuk..."

"Ibu rasa Sasuke akan mengerti!" potong Tsunade dengan pandangan tak ingin dibantah.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan memaksanya" bela Orochimaru.

"Tidak, aku ingin Ino mulai mengakrabkan dirinya dengan keluarga barunya" tolak Tsunade,"Ibu harap kau mengerti Ino" dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Apa yang dikatakan Ibunya memang tidak ada yang salah, Ino tau dia harus mulai membuka dirinya dan melapangkan dadanya untuk menerima keluarga barunya.

"Baik, bu. Aku akan bilang pada Sasuke dulu. Aku rasa dia sudah menunggu didepan rumah" lalu Ino beranjak dari meja makan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke belum tiba, tapi Ino tetap berdiri menunggu Sasuke didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ada rasa sesak didadanya saat mendapat pendangan menusuk dari ibunya.

"Yo..."sapa Sasuke yang datang tak lama kemudian. Tak mendapat tanggapan berisik dari Ino seperti biasa membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Dan Ino mengerti pandangan bertanya itu, karena itu Ino langsung mengulas senyum cerianya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun! Kau lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, lihat bedakku sampai luntur" celoteh Ino pura-pura protes.

"Hmph...memangnya kapan kau pernah memakai bedak?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya..bagaimana ya..secara alami kulitku sudah cantik bahkan tanpa bedak sekalipun jadi wajar kalau kau tidak menyadarinya" Ino mengedipkan matanya genit, ia tau Sasuke akan kesal kalau ia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jangan membuatku mual Ino. Sekarang cepatlah naik!" perintah Sasuke,"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke karena Ino tak kunjung bergerak.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi sekolah bersama. Ibu memintaku untuk menunjukkan jalan pada anak tirinya" jelas Ino tanpa mau menyebut nama Kabuto. Sasuke memperhatikan Ino dengan ekspresi datarnya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah Ino!" Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Ino lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada rasa sesak dan kekhawatiran mendalam dalam dadanya yang ntah karena apa.

_Waktu tidak akan pernah diam ditempat, dia terus berjalan tanpa peduli suasana hati seseorang._

_Waktu dengan perlahan tapi pasti disetiap detiknya akan membawa perubahan._

_Waktu yang bunyi detakannya seolah menyampaikan tiap rahasia yang dikandungnya tentang masa depan._

_Waktu yang mungkin saja akan membawamu semakin dekat dengan apa yang kau inginkan atau malah sebaliknya._

_Tik..tok..tik..tok..._

_Waktu benar-benar menakutkan! Iya kan?_

**#**TO Be Continued**#**

* * *

><p>Haa...leganya dah bisa up date fic yang ga seberapa ini...<p>

ntah kalau masih ada yang berharap atau bahkan ingat dengan star-fic yang sati ini atau nggak..

Hontou ni gomennasai minna san..

karena begitu banyak alasan, Star ga bisa up date fic ini ataupun fic Star yang lainnya..

tapi moga-moga seminggu dari sekarang YISU dah bisa up date lagi koq..

semoga reader-tachi sekalian masih mau membacanya..

karena itu..

...star amat sangat membutuhkan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...kasih review, ya~

Thank's Minna-san

**By : Star Azura**


End file.
